reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Vigilance
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About Us Vigilance is a gaming clan open to all liberty lovers and advocates of the non-aggression principle. Our values may take a back seat to the enjoyment of whatever game we find ourselves in, but we certainly welcome anyone who wants to role-play to the strengths and ideals of the liberated individual. We are active on the PS3. Please get in touch if you're looking for a few good friends to enjoy the game with. Vigilance RDR Dossier Established in 1881, but with deeper roots in the Abolition and Secession movements of the United States, Vigilance has carried the torch against the deprivations of all authoritarians through both covert and open resistance. It's ranks are filled with a mixture of freedom fighters, mercenaries, entrepreneurs, and scholars. Vigilance members aid the preservation of peace through greater firepower, in the defense of the persecuted, and operating for the good of the common man outside the bounds of political fiat, settling against NPC lawmen and brigands alike. The five ideological pillars of Vigilance are Liberty, Confidence, Prosperity, Reason, and Accountability. Posse Activities * Gold the LeMat Revolver. * Master The Herd and Ammunition co-op missions. * Work to become the leading posse of the Grand Prix. * Hunting Cougars. With knives. * Becoming proficient with mounted and melee combat. * Collect Prickly Pear! This is our collectibles hallmark. Posse Guidelines # Don't be an ass, AKA use common sense. # In Free Roam, be a friend to all players, but deny those who perpetuate aggression. Land Grab does not override this policy: Fire only when fired upon. # Spawn Killing in free roam is strongly discouraged. # If it is clear that a player is being persecuted by other players or NPC lawmen, members are encouraged to give assistance. # It is encouraged to role play the values of a Vigilance agent: Refrain from killing civilians, prostitutes, and horses. # Insults are an art form: Constantly uttering 'bitch' at other players gets old fast in voice chat and is generally not tolerated by Vigilance members. Sportsmanship is prized in competitive and cooperative games. # Members are free to join any other posse on their own time, organized or otherwise. An in-game posse comprised of at least 2 Vigilance members is considered an ACTIVE Vigilance posse. # For security and reputation purposes, when members of Vigilance have formed a posse in free roam, it is encouraged that non-members NOT be invited into the posse. A member may invite any number of friends into the in-game posse provided they can be vouched for: The member accepts responsibility for the actions of their friend. A member may lose this privilege for any cited violation of Vigilance guidelines committed by a friend, for a period of time determined by the overseeing leadership; the friend in question shall be removed from the posse at the discretion of posse leadership. A '3 Strikes' policy shall otherwise apply for any non-expulsionary violation of posse guidelines, as determined by the overseeing leadership. Joining the posse Contact Peppermint_Pig or BushidoForgotten on the Playstation Network. Include a list of the Downloadable Content you have for the game and your time zone. Age information is optional, as is any personal information you offer. Membership is granted immediately once BushidoForgotten or Peppermint_Pig are able to make contact on the Playstation Network. Stone_Goblin, BushidoForgotten, and Peppermint_Pig may convene to determine the status of members who fall out of good standing with the guidelines of the posse. With time, Vigilance hopes to fill its ranks with the best of which the Red Dead Redemption community has to offer. And by best we do not merely mean the most skilled players, but rather the players which make the game the most enjoyable!!! Members Members are listed in the order of recruit date. Seniority is implied, however authority and respect amongst your fellow members is earned. Category:Posses }}